pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bob Belcher Show (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) (Season 7)
Season 7 is the seventh season of ''The Bob Belcher Show'' planned to be made by The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast * Fryguy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Lina Volt - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * Sharteneer - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) * Donna Silenter - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Dr. Lazertag - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Lady Neaforce - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) * Mini Fryguy - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) * Jude the Big Evil Guy - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Shanti Fryguy - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * Lily Punkey - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Dilliam Rudgers - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Little Bad Wersent - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) * Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) * Rude Rullops - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) * Jack Volt - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * Daniel Silenter - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * Master Neaforce - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) * Telia Tennessee - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * Mr. Ankleword - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * Justin Quardion - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Fucy Fleatwood - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) Episodes # Fryguys Single Way/Case of The Missing Subway (February 2, 1991) # The Escalator/Proud Heart Cat's Domestic Science Day (February 9, 1991) # Whacking Day/What It Is Loving You (February 16, 1991) # Tribal Dancing/See Watching To Television (February 23, 1991) # Deep State/Fryguys Regatta (March 2, 1991) # Surrender Of The Supercomputer/Vacation Villains (March 9, 1991) # Thin In A Stage/It's Desired (March 16, 1991) # The Fryguys Executive Challenge Supermania Show/Barnyard Frolics (March 23, 1991) # A Sweet Day At A Time/Sweet Delights (March 30, 1991) # Overcoming Flight by Thaddius Vent/Crazy Competition (April 6, 1991) # Remember of Holiday Adventures/Fryguyland's Independence Day (April 13, 1991) # Jailbreaks/Sweet Nothing About You (April 20, 1991) # Wreck Instances/So Much Evolution (April 27, 1991) # Will The Freedom of Association/Whoops and Disasters (May 4, 1991) Gallery Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Lina Volt Penelope Pussycat.png|Penelope Pussycat as Sharteneer Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Treat Heart Pig as Donna Silenter Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Lady Neaforce Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Mini Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Lily Punkey Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Dilliam Rudgers Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Little Bad Wersent Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Rude Rullops Huckle Cat.png|Huckle Cat as Jack Volt Bright Heart Raccoon in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Daniel Silenter Miss Honey.jpg|Miss Honey as Telia Tennessee Foghorn-leghorn-histeria-33.8.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Mr. Ankleword Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Justin Quardion Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as Fucy Fleatwood Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Category:The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation's Seasons Category:The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation's Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7